When the World fade to Black
by Not here anymore45
Summary: Yup, yup, where back! Again... We should really slow down. Oh well! When Akumu Kuroi finds out about the mews, It’s gonna take A LOT to keep this rockstar to close her black lips sticked mouth shut! Full sum. inside! R&R plz!
1. Ichigo’s Reasoning

Zoey-chan: We should really stop posting stories…

Mai-chan: But It's fun!!!!

Zoey-chan: Well, While we're waiting for the other ones to be review, y don't be freakishly bored and add another story?!

Mai-chan: Coolio! Lookie!! The charator was given to us by our friend, Casey!!

**Disclaimer: We no own TMM but we DO OWN AKUMU!!**

S**ummery: When Akumu Kuroi finds out about the mews, It's gonna take A LOT to keep this rockstar to close her black lips sticked mouth shut! But when she crawls into the mews lifes, they are gonna have no chose but to except her and her many, many, MANY flaws.**

**Flaw 1: Her dark, cold out look on life, that even freaks Zakuro out**

**Flaw 2: She can stare out you, say nothing and you'll want to run**

**And Flaw 3: She seems to have a thing for Kish…**

**Oh crap…**

When the World fade to Black

Chapter 1:

Ichigo's reasoning

"…We're all in Hell Laughing in your misery, the desperate fade to black and it suits me well…"

-Aiden :Hurt Me:

Ichigo Momomiya looked into her mirror, squinting her brown eyes. She turned to one side and studded her soft features intensely. She knew herself all to well, fair skin face, gray/brown eyes, and strawberry colored hair. She turned to a side and studied her body. She was thin, and small. Her chest wasn't too big or too small and she had semi long legs. Not much was unique.

She angrily, threw herself on her bed, barring her face in her pink pillows. She turned to one side and looked at her dresser. "Grr!!! I can't believe this!" She yelled into the rose smelling air of her room. "I'm so average!! Why can't I be…Like Zakuro-sama or…" Her eyes trailed to the magazine on her nightstand.

A young girl with straight chest length dark raven violet hair with toxic blue eyes. She stood, raising her fist in the air, her other arm gripped tightly onto a mic, a guitar strap visably holding a black and purple guitar from falling. Her face and skin where pale, but her eyes where deeply outlined in black and so where her lips. She wore a violet shirt was a black tie and a pointy black nylon skirt, chains of all sizes hanging off of it. And under it all was big black combat boots with stripped black and white socks.

"Akumu Kuroi!" Ichigo smiled, picking up the magazine and flipping threw the magazine. She wanted to be like her, not like Mint and her obsessing over Zakuro. She just like the way she looked. In the magazine, there where all sort of pictures of Akumu posing in different ways and each one shot, you could see her curves.

Ichigo admired her body. Akumu had long legs, looking shaped and defined, and a tiny waist. Everyone knew she was super skinny and her clothes defined that fact. Her chest was pretty big too, Ichigo noticed, realizing way so many guys think she's hot.

"It's not fair! If I looked like her, Masaya would defiantly be all over me!" Ichigo sighed and hugged her knees, still on her bed. "Well, It's not like we're in a fight or anything, but… Grr!! This whole Mew thing is so stressful!" Ichigo yelled, referring to the other day, when Masaya saw her as Mew Ichigo and she ran away. She was sure, if I was Akumu, she'd probably stay there and make him believe she wasn't a mew and never bring it up again.

Sighing, Ichigo stood up and looked at her pink phone. Picking it up, she dialed 7 numbers and waited for someone to pick up, holding her breath.

"Moshi moshi?" The other line answered. The voice was deep, like a teenager boy. "Momomiya-san? I can tell from your number…"

"M-Moshi moshi…" Ichigo stuttered, trying to call her inner diva. "Um… I was wondering if you wanted to… go somewhere tomorrow…"

"Sure." He sounded happy enough. "Meet me after school, at the front gate. I know just the place…"

"Hai… Sayonara."

Happily, she threw herself on her bedspred and began jumping on her bed. The magazine flew off her bed and she rushed to call Moe and Miwa…

_To be continued..._

Zoey-chan: Well, there's the first one, what do ya recon?

Mai-chan: Please review despite to shortness


	2. Akumu's Discovery

Zoey-chan: Hi Hi WHO!!! Well, I have nothing better to do then update, despite the ppl who haven't reviewed, (So sad)

Mai-chan: Well, the rating is defenitly going up, b/c I'm not in charge of what's going in the story! Not to worry, it wont be like freakishly dirty or anything, but I'm gonna try and have one M rated story…

Zoey-chan: Yup, yup! I trust you Mai-chan so do what gotta do!

Kish: So, Am I gonna have sex with someone or what?

Mai-chan: You sick little perve!!!

Kish: Cha, deal with it!

Zoey: Well, let's start with saying thank you tointricate designsfor reviewing

Mai-chan: Thank you so much!

Kish: Now, ppl, continue to review so I can get laid!!!!!!!

Mai-chan and Zoey-chan: You sick, sick little moo cow!

* * *

Akumu Kuroi: Black Nightmare

Hyuokyo: Devils Possession

* * *

When the World Fade to Black

Chapter 2:

Akumu's discovery

"…You see, I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one…"

-Korn (Queen of the damned) :Forsaken:

* * *

Akumu sighed and rested her pale face in her hands, her long, raven hair streaming out behind her. "So, where are we going now?"

"Nerosonic (A/N: Couldn't think of another name! Again, no ownie!) have a CD signing at the Tokyo Mall." Her manager, a tall, blonde women with pale make-up and glasses replied. They sat in a black on black limousine, on there way to Tokyo Mall. "It'll only take a few minutes, then you can shop…"

"Is there gothic stores?" Akumu asked, turning to her. Her manager looked uneasy and smiled apologetically. Akumu sighed and turned back to the window. "I can only really shop on the internet, you know that…"

"Don't be discouraged!!!" An excited voice called. A boy with pale blonde hair, sticking out in wet points grinned. He had one blue eye and one green eye with a mischievous glint in them. He wore dark blue skate shorts with a "Jess than Jake" T-shirts and big white and blue DC shoes. "Come on, sissy, I'll buy you some clothes when we get home!" Akumu smiled and leaned on him. "You're so dumb, Daisuke…"

Another boy with jet black hair that almost completely covered his glasslike pale gray eyes leaned over her. He wore tight leather jeans with a baggy black shirt and a long wool over coat. His eyes where outline in black, Like Akumu's, and he's nails where pitch black as well and his neck was covered with a scarf and a cross. "I know how you feel." He stated.

"All of you, don't act like you'll never have fun!" The manager called. "Daisuke, you get to play the drums for as long as you have arms! Hyoukyo, you get to rock out on the piano and have girls fall all over you and you, Akumu, get the most of the fame and fortune!" Their manager pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed numbers, done with the conversation. "Never get depressed! You're all famous!"

Akumu looked at Hyoukyo, the black haired boy, sadly. "Yeah, that all may be true." She whispered softly to him. "But I never get to know what it's like to be normal… I'll never get a regular boyfriend and go to school dances, dates or anything like that…"

Hyoukyo shrugged to her. "I never worry about stuff like that… I hated school and I hated stuck up girls. None of them just wanted to be themselves… It's was quite annoying…" He sighed but hugged her. "It's okay, Akumu… One day, You'll find someone…"

"Not a good someone!" Akumu practically shouted. The manager shot her a warning glance and Akumu jumped to a farther seat in the limo, almost completely in back. Hyoukyo and Daisuke followed, Hyoukyo to finish the conversation, Daisuke to get away from the manager. "I want someone intense! Someone who is passionate! Not these band geeks and losers who say one thing to your face and another thing to their friends!"

Hyoukyo looked at her like she was crazy and started out the window. Akumu sighed again and angrily looked at Daisuke. He was holding an ipod, the ear buds in his ears. He looked at her and smiled stupidly, waving fast. She turned away and scowled.

* * *

Ichigo happily waited outside of her school, shuffling from one foot to another, waiting for her dear Aoyama-kun. For once, she was early and she wanted to stay right in that very place.

When she heard footsteps, she immediately turned to the direction they're where coming from and held her breath. There, was he knight, Masaya, coming towards her, smiling happily. "Hey, Ichigo." He said, happily. "On time, for once! That's great!" Ichigo giggled lightly and nodded. "Well, let's go. I promise, you'll be home before 7!"

Ichigo grabbed him hand and followed him, smiling so brightly. She was so happy! The sun was shining and the birds sung. It was all as if the sky and sun wanted her and only her to be happy today! No alien attack, no calls from Ryou telling her to come in for work, no nothing but her and Masaya!

"So Where are we going?" She asked.

"Tokyo Mall! I know how much you like Nerosonic and they're doing a CD singing and I thought you'd wanna go!"

Ichigo almost couldn't breath. Masaya, the boy of her dreams, was gonna take her to see Nerosonic! Which included seeing Akumu Kuroi, her idol?!!! God was playing a joke on her. She pinched herself to see she wasn't dreaming and happily hugged Masaya's arm.

"Well? Let's go!"

* * *

"Ryou?" Lettuce Midorkawa walked into the dark café and pushed her falling glasses back up on her ocean blue eyes. Her long, pale green hair was in to long twin braids and she wore a light green sundress. "I-I mean, Shirogane-san! Gomen Nasai. A-Are you here?"

The blonde came out of the kitchen, clad in an apron and cake on his cheek, his sharp blue eyes angry for some unknown reason. When his glaze turned to the porpoise mew they immediately grew soft. "Lettuce? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Minto-san said Ichigo-san wasn't going into work today and I thought it would help if I filled in for her." Lettuce explained, feeling rather sheepish. "But, I guess you aren't opening today." Her face turned a little red.

Ryou chuckled lightly and dusted his hands on the apron. "Yeah. I thought I just give all of you a break. Keiichiro is taking the time to show me how to bake a cake. But I've completely ruined it. So now he's just trying to fix it." Ryou walked towards her and smiled down at her. "If you want you can stay. My guess is you can probably teach me how to bake a cake better then he can, anyway…" Lettuce's flushed face turned darker and she struggled to think of something to say. Ryou chuckled at her and held her face in his hands. "Lettuce, are you sick?"

"Shirogane-san…"

"Ya' know, you can call me Ryou." He said, and smiled lazily.

Then, the sound of footsteps pulled them apart. Keiichiro walked into the room with cake on his cheek. "Oh! Midorkawa-san, what are you doing here?" Lettuce turned to him and bowed, saying "Ohayo, Asasaka-san." "The café's closed, you don't need to be here, not that we don't enjoy your company."

Lettuce giggled and nodded appreciatively at him. "No, it's alright. I was just about to leave." She turned to Ryou and bowed, her face turning it's natural color. "Sayonara, Shirgane-san, Asasaka-san." She began to walk away, when a loud beep froze them all. Lettuce turned to Ryou who turned to Keiichiro.

"It's a Karma Anima alert!" He explained. "Midorkawa-san, It's happening at the Tokyo Mall, where Momomiya-san is at! I'll call Aiwara-san, Fong-san and Fujiwara-san, you go to the Mall."

Lettuce nodded intently. She ran off in a hurry and took out her pendent. "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

* * *

"Look! Look!" Ichigo chirped excitedly. Her idol sat in a chair, next to the drum player, piano player, guitar player and bass player or Nerosonic.

Her face was it's usual pale color, her eyes outlined in black with interknit spider web design near her eye and an evil smile played on her black lips. She wore a black dress that buttoned up and looked tight around her chest. It had a cross design on the color and spiked out, with chains hanging down with crosses on her sleeves. Under it was fishnets that where stuffed into her steel-toed combat boots. Her long raven violet hair streaked out with safety pins in it.

The drummer, Daisuke Kuroi, If Ichigo remembered his name right, was next to his sister, his eyes flickering jokingly and a grin on his lips. He wore a short sleeved blue Korn shirt that showed off his tatoos. With black board shorts and fat black and blue Vans, he looked a punk rock skater.

The piano player, Hyoukyo Kuroi, looked like the modern day version of a vampire. He had tight leather pants with chains on it and a baggy button up black shirt, with only the bottom button done. A cross sat on his kneck with his hair falling over his eyes. Black boots covered his feet and a long leather coat, his eyes were darkly outlined, as well as his nails.

The guitar player, Kirow, another one Ichigo liked, was sitting next to Hyoukyo, His dirty blonde hair was parted down the middle and touched his cheek. Her had watery, Carmel brown eyes and wore baggy old pants and coffee stained shirt. He was the guitar played and the song writer of the band.

And last was the bass player. Ichigo completely forgot his name but the sing above him said, Reizo. She had seen him before, his dark brown hair falling near his ears in dread locks. He had bright blue eyes with the webs in his eyes red and a smile that made him look high, and wearing baggy, band shirts with ripped jeans added to the stoner look.

"They look so amazing!" Ichigo felt bubbly inside. She was so close to meeting Akumu!!! Masaya squeezed her hand tightly, in reassurance. She looked up at him and felt her face begin to flush.

The line began to move and Ichigo was right in front of the black lipped Punk/Rock/Goth princess. Akumu looked her over, smiling. "Hello." She said, in her soft, warm, chippy voice.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide at her and she bowed. "Hello, Akumu-san. Would you sign this for me?" She held out one of Nerosonic's new Cds and smiled, sheepishly. Akumu took it and signed it quickly, smiling evilly at the strawberry red headed girl. "Thank you so much!!"

Akumu nodded. "No problem. Thanks for being a fan."

Ichigo was about to open her mouth when a big explosion caused a lot of panic. Masaya pulled Ichigo away, trying to protect her, while Reiko, Daisuke, Kirow, and Hyoukyo pulled Akumu away. The anima was a huge bird-like cross with a dinosaur. Kish was riding on the head of it and both girls turned to look.

"Hello, Koneko-chan." Kish smirked at her. "Who's you're hot little friend?" He questioned, holding the anima back from attacking, which it was very, very eager to do. "Well, let's see you fight in a public place!"

Ichigo looked at Masaya and tried her hardest to find a way to fight, and what made it harder was that her idol was standing there watching intently. _oh no! What should I do?_

* * *

Zoey-chan: Well, That was chappie one! Next one will probably be set to M rated, but still…

Mai-chan: Whenever I deside! Yay, me!!! Hehehe!

Kish: Yay you. :Grins evilly: Sex scences with me and Ichigo… :mumbles:

Mai-chan: If you get one with Ichigo. I might just put you with Keiichiro… or Masaya or something.

Zoey-chan: Haha! But anyway! Please review!

Mai-chan: bye, bye!!!


	3. Kish's Idea

Mai-chan: Alright! Me again and working on the lemon or lime or what ever _I _deside!! I love being in charge!!

Kish: I'm glad your excited…

Mai-chan: I am too!!! Heehee!!!! Anywho!! Back to the story! It's gonna be a little short so I apologize…

* * *

When the World Fade to Black

Chapter 3:

Kish's Ideas

"Somebody get my phone so I can throw it in the public pool and watch it float"

The Academy is… (Santi) :We've got a big mess on our hands:

* * *

Akumu stared at Ichigo, confused. Confused my everything. The giant creature, the green… thin mocking her, and the fact that this red headed girl seem to be the center of all of it. "What the fuck is going on?!!!!" She screamed so loud, it hurt Kish's ears. 

Ichigo pushed Masaya off and ran. Akumu saw this and followed, knowing she'd get answers if she did. And she did. As soon as Ichigo got to a place where there was no one, she transformed into Mew Ichigo.

Akumu just stared, her black lips left open in amazement. Ichigo turned and saw her and blushed. "Okay, before you say a word, what are you?" Akumu asked.

"Um… I'm Mew Ichigo." Ichigo replied. "My real name… is Ichigo…"

"Right. Well, Ichigo, answer me this. What is that green thing, why does it feel the need to attack a CD signing what's with it calling me hot?" The rock stars voice was less then friendly.

"I don't have time to answer right now." Ichigo replied. "But, stay out of harms way." then, she ran off into battle. Akumu stood and watched in fascination.

"Kish!!!" Ichigo screamed and the alien boy looked down. "For your evil actions, I will make you pay, nyan!" Ichigo chanted.

Kish rolled his golden eyes, smirking. "Really Koneko-chan? Do you ever think of getting a different catch phase?"

"Shut it!" Ichigo screamed. "Strawberry bell!" She called her pink weapon and aimed at the Karma Anima. "Ribbon… STRAWBERRY CHECK!" Ichigo called at attacked, the anima returned to normal.

"Aw, kitten. Did the fun have to end so soon?" Kish laughed. His eyes caught something and he turned to see Akumu looking at all of it, in shock. "Looks like you have a fun, Koenko-chan. And a hot one at that. You're the same girl from before, ne?" He floated down to her, looking intently into her blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you." Akumu yelled and for once, Ichigo thought she looked like a helpless little girl. "Get away from me."

"Tell me, little one, are you a mew? You seem to give off some powerful air…" his eyes bored into hers, making her stare at him. "Your name?"

"Leave her alone, Kish!" Ichigo screamed, but Kish ignored her.

"A-Akumu Kuroi…" She said, slowly.

"Ah." Kish smirked. "Dark Nightmare… Well, dark one, I hope to see you soon." He kissed her forehead and Akumu blushed. "Hum…" Kish studied her face and grinned. "Real soon."

He teleported to Ichigo and kissed her square on the lips, then disappeared again. "Gah!!!" Ichigo screamed and whipped her lips. "Damn it, Kish!!!"

Akumu stared after him with cloudled eyes. "Who was that?" She asked, the blush still on her face.

"Eh? That was Kish…" Ichigo replied.

"He kinda…" A slow smile over took her face. "Reminds me of Dracula…"

Ichigo blinked confused. "Alrightly then… I'm gonna take you to Ryou."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Mai-chan: Alright, now please review!!! Will update in 2 more reviews, so please!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
